When it Rains
by awesomelyawesomesauce
Summary: How could you do it? I never saw it coming. I need an ending, so why can't you stay just long enough to explain?


To anyone who may be reading this: HI! So this is my first ever fanfiction and so...yeah, I hope you like it! This is one of my favorite songs and whenever I hear the lyrics, I always think that this is the perfect song for Naruto and Sasuke. So I wrote this! Please read on and reviews would make me super duper happy :)

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto, Paramore, or this song. I'm not that epic...

Song: When it Rains

Artist: Paramore

* * *

Pit.

_And when it rains_

Pat.

_On this side of town it touches. . ._

Sigh.

_. . . everything. . . ._

It's been raining for days now. The whole city is soaked to the bone. The streets have turned into mud. Everyone is forced to sit in their houses and wait out the storm. Even I, "Konoha's most unpredictable ninja," have to stay inside. I don't do well being cooped up in one place for long. Sitting around doing nothing gives my mind time to think. I don't want to think right now.

_Just say it again and mean it._

I don't want to think. I don't want to guess. I want to know. I want you to tell me why. Tell me your reasons. Please tell me. I want to know. I'm so confused.

_We don't miss a thing._

I promise I'll listen. Listen to everything you say. And I'll understand. I promise I'll try to understand. I know I can be dense sometimes but I'll try my best. I'll do whatever I can for you. I want you to come back. I want you to come back and never leave again.

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the  
Blackest hole._

I want to know why. Why did you do this to yourself? You dug yourself into this. You put yourself into that dark, hate filled place. It's your fault.

_And convinced yourself that it's not the reason  
You don't see the sun anymore._

But you insist that you didn't do it. It was his fault. Itachi. Then after him, it was Konoha's fault. You always have someone else to blame. Can you not just admit that you're like this because of yourself?

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh, I, I never saw it coming._

How could you? Why? Why did you have to do this? You didn't have to do this! You could've stayed! You could've told someone!

. . . You could've told me. . . .

I would've helped you. I would've done anything! But you didn't tell me! You didn't say anything! You just left. You left everything. You left everyone. You left me.

_Oh, oh, I need the ending._

I need to know why.

_So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

Pit. . . pat. . . sigh. . . .

_And when it rains_

It's still raining. It covers everything. Just like you do. Your anger. Your hatred. Your actions. Do you know what you've done? Everything you do affects everyone here. Everyone you know.

_Will you always find an escape?_

Of course you know. But you don't care. You always have to leave.

_Just running away_

You always have to find a way out.

_From all of the ones who love you?  
From everything?_

You always have to abandon everyone around you.

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the  
Blackest hole._

And you acknowledge what's happened. You know what you've become. You know what you've done.

_And you'll sleep till May.  
And you'll say that you don't wanna  
See the sun anymore._

Of course you know. . . . You admitted it to Gaara.

"I have long closed my eyes. . . . My only goal lies in the darkness."

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh, I, I never saw it coming._

You know what you did. And you know why. But I don't. . . I don't know.

_Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

I want to know. You can tell me.

_Take your time.  
Take my time._

I don't care how long. I will do whatever and spend as much time as it takes to get you back. Save up your hatred and take it all on me, I'm the only one who can take it. It's the only thing I can do. I will shoulder your hatred. Because I'm your friend.

_Take these chances to turn it around.  
Just take these chances, we'll make it somehow.  
And take these chances to turn it around.  
Just turn it around._

You can change this. You can stop hating. You can come back. I'll help you. I'll help you fix everything. Just please come back.

_And oh, how could you do it?  
Oh, I, I never saw it coming._

You will come back.

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh, I, I never saw it coming._

I will find you. I will bring you back even if I have to break every bone in your body.

_Oh, oh, I need an ending,  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?_

I'm going to find you and bring you back. No matter what. Even if I'm torn to shreds, I will bring you back.

_You can take your time,  
Take my time._

Sasuke. . . .


End file.
